Light pointers, e.g. laser pointers, may be used to point to objects at a distance. In addition, if the output beam of the pointer is adjustable from small output angles (substantially collimated beam, “spot” mode) to larger output angles providing “flood” illumination, the pointer may also be used in flood mode to provide illumination by which to inspect a wide area, and then adjusted to collimating mode to focus more tightly on anything of interest observed in the inspected area. Infrared pointers may be used for example, to illuminate, point to, or designate as a target an object viewed through suitable infrared viewing apparatus. Such infrared pointers may have various security, military, and hunting applications, for example.